


Puppy Love

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: Sebastian meets Dodger for the first time. Seeing them together helps Chris realize he is in love with Sebastian.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> So another Evanstan fic! I hope people like this, I had a lot of fun writing it. This is based on hellobeautworld's tags underneath this post: https://hellobeautworld.tumblr.com/post/633292989046931456/cptniron-a-puppy-with-a-puppy 
> 
> This fic is for you and the rest of the Evanstan discord server :D

Sebastian has never considered himself a dog person. It’s not that he doesn’t like dogs but he never quite knows how to behave around a dog he hasn’t met before. He thinks they are cute and sometimes he will pet them. He’s always just a little awkward around them at first, but by the end he and the dog usually like each other. 

Chris, though, Chris is a real dog person. He tries to pet every dog he sees and will drop everything to do so. He loves dogs and dogs love him, too. There are few things that Chris loves more in the world than dogs. He has a new dog himself. He’s called Dodger and Chris adopted him while filming his latest movie. He and Chris are already best buddies and Chris is excited to show him off to anyone who comes over. 

And Sebastian is supposed to meet Dodger now. Chris is having a celebration and has invited a few members of the Marvel cast over to join. Sebastian is nervous. Nervous about seeing Chris again, because he has the biggest crush on him and has had one since the moment they met, and nervous about the dog, too. He hopes Dodger will like him. He is early for the get together because of his nerves. He hopes Chris doesn’t mind. 

Chris greets him with an excited grin and a hug, and then Dodger tries to join in on the fun. As Chris lets go of him, Dodger begins to jump up against Sebastian. 

“Dodger, be a good boy, stop attacking people,” Chris says in that wonderful, commanding voice of his. The one Sebastian has heard him use so often on set, that makes him just a little weak in the knees. 

Dodger obeys Chris, though he looks sad about it. Sebastian feels bad for him and he wants Dodger to like him. Chris saying good boy, even though it’s definitely not aimed at him is a little bit distracting. He wishes it was aimed at him. But he doesn’t have a chance and he certainly will never have a chance if Dodger doesn’t approve of him. And Dodger seems to want to be pet or play. Sebastian gets down on his knees so he can give the dog proper attention. 

Chris is excited about today. Of course, he is happy to see everyone again, but he’s especially happy about seeing Sebastian again. He doesn’t really know why. Maybe it’s because Sebastian hasn’t met Dodger yet. Chris is a proud dog dad and he introduced his new baby to Scarlett and Anthony already when they came over two months ago. But he hasn’t had that opportunity with Sebastian yet. That must be it. 

Chris is all geared up when his doorbell rings. He smiles when he sees Sebastian and wraps him into a big hug. Dodger seems as excited as he is when he spots Sebastian. Dodger wants to make friends with everyone he meets and he’s got his eye on Sebastian. 

Chris watches as Sebastian gets down on his knees. He tries to interfere because Dodger will definitely push Sebastian on the floor. It’s what he does. He’s a big boy and he’s excited and he can even knock Chris down. He has done so before and probably will again. Chris doesn’t really mind, but he worries that Sebastian might. 

“Oh no don’t-” He says and seconds later Sebastian is laying flat on his back, Dodger slobbering all over his face. 

Sebastian seems to take it all in stride. After checking that he’s really okay, Chris begins to laugh as Sebastian tries to scratch Dodger behind his ears and Dodger continues to lick Sebastian’s face. He feels such fondness for Sebastian and for Dodger. He realizes that this is a sight he could never tire of. If he got to come home to this every single day, he would still not grow bored of it. And then it hits him. Why he’s always a little extra excited to see Sebastian and why he suddenly thinks of sharing a home with Sebastian. He likes him, no he-

“I love you,” Chris blurts out. 

Sebastian freezes for a moment and Chris freezes. Oh no. He shouldn’t have said. He should have. Oh god. He has messed this up completely. But then Sebastian begins to smile. 

“You do?” He asks shyly. 

“It just hit me but yes I do,” Chris says. 

“I… I love you too. For a while now,” Sebastian says. 

Hearing Chris confess those words is incredible. Sebastian doesn’t believe it at first. Thinks it must be a mistake, thinks it must be aimed at Dodger instead. Not him, never him. But then Chris freezes too, looks absolutely terrified and that is not the face of a man expressing his love for his dog. No. So Sebastian works up the courage to ask if Chris feels the same and he wishes upon a million stars that he does. 

Chris does and Sebastian’s heart starts beating faster. He lets Chris know he returns the sentiment and then Chris gets down on his knees. Sits down next to Sebastian and Dodger. He’s smiling so widely and so is Sebastian. This is the best day of his life. Chris reaches out and caresses his cheek. 

“I can’t believe it took me this long to see,” He says. 

“I’m glad you see now,” Sebastian says. 

Dodger butts his head against Chris’s arm, not pleased to not get the attention anymore. Sebastian leans on his elbows and watches them.

“I think Dodger deserves a thank you for his matchmaking,” He says, “and I think I should wash my face so we can kiss.” 

“Yes, yes, definitely,” Chris grins. 

Later, once Sebastian’s face is clean they do kiss and then the other guests arrive. They have a good time together and Sebastian is pretty sure everyone can tell something is going on based on the looks they are shooting him and Chris. Later after the party, they end up in bed together. There are more kisses and touches and everything Sebastian has longed for all these years. In the morning Dodger wakes them up. Sebastian is pretty confident Dodger likes him. 

Much later, Sebastian will tell Chris how much he likes being told he is a good boy and Chris is definitely on board with that. Even later than that, years in the future, he and Chris say yes to each other in front of all their friends and family and Dodger is still by their sides. Dodger still likes both of them a lot. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work please leave kudos or comments, I really appreciate them <3  
> You can also say hi to me on tumblr. My username is hawkeyeandthewintersoldier there as well!


End file.
